Sabotage
by marisa lee -peanuts
Summary: It's Marisa lee! My new peanuts account! Follow it! n.n Lucy is sabotaging all of Schroeder's dates because she doesn't like the idea of him dating other girls. Oneshot.


**A/N: hey everyone! Its Marisa lee here! ^_^ I made this new account so I could keep it strictly peanuts. Hopefully you'll be seeing a lot of me on here still,considering I've got an obsession with the PPG and I'm mostly in that part of the site. That doesn't mean I've forgotten about you, Peanuts people! I still love you! ^_^ well, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. I don't own Peanuts!**

**xoxo -ml**

* * *

**Sabotage**

"Hey Katie, see you after school."

Schroeder sends a smile towards a pretty, long brown-haired girl in the back of the classroom. She giggles and bats her long eyelashes at him.

Lucy, observing the scene, gags.

Schroeder has yet _another _date tonight. She sits right behind him and she hates seeing him brag about all the girls he's taken out. He's dated nearly every girl in the school, but he's never even given Lucy a glance. Why would she want to go out on a date with him, anyways? He's a player and a heartbreaker. Definitely not her type.

Even though he totally is.

The school bell rings and as Lucy picks up her books, she cannot help but overhear Schroeder speaking to his newest girl candy.

"I'll pick you up around eight," he says to her, a twinkle in his eyes. The girl giggles again and nods, rushing out of the room. Lucy follows her without glancing back in Schroeder's direction.

Something has to be done about Schroeder's newly branded selfish ways.

Lucy goes home, as always, but today, she's on a mission. She quickly rushes through her homework and her chores, carelessly sweeping the driveway and taking out the trash. Finally, after a grueling and painfully long lecture from her father about academics, she darts out the door, a pocketknife secretly burning a hole in her jacket pocket.

She makes her way to Schroeder's house, spots his shiny purple truck in the drive, and slashes all four of his tires in a single sweep around the vehicle. With a giggle, she shoves the knife back in her pocket and returns home.

**The next day, at school...**

"Katie, I told you I was sorry! Somebody slashed my tires!"

Schroeder follows Katie into the room with a pleading look on his face. Katie's nose is sticking in the air and she refuses to meet his gaze as she struts to her seat. She lets out a huff and sits down without a word.

Schroeder sighs and sinks into his seat in front of Lucy, defeated.

Lucy cannot help but smirk at her job well done.

_Maybe that'll teach him_.

**A few days later...**

Lucy had been wrong. Schroeder didn't learn anything from the tire incident. Within two days, he is back to his old, sweet-talking ways.

"No, you're cuter," he coos to a pretty blonde in front of his locker after school. Lucy just happens to hear this as she stalks by, angry that her friend is making her be the water girl for her soccer game. This sight has just pushed her over the edge. She huffs loudly as she passes him, but Schroeder doesn't even turn around.

"No, you are," the blonde coos back, inching closer to his face ever slightly. Just when Schroeder is about to lean in and plant a kiss on her lips, the two are completely doused in a coat of freezing cold water. The blonde gasps and they both look around to see who could have splashed this water on them.

Around the corner, Lucy giggles to herself, clutching her friend's (now empty) soccer water bottle.

_Now neither of you are hot!_

**The next day...**

"She looks pretty good in soccer shorts," Schroeder says to his friend about another pretty blonde, watching from the sidelines as the girl scores a goal for the soccer team. She waves to him cutely and jumps up and down with her team.

Lucy, a few rows above Schroeder on the bleachers, squints her eyes and stands up, making her way down to the ground where two girls are sitting out this part of the game. One of the girls just happens to be her good friend, Stella.

She tiptoes up behind Stella, whispers something in her ear and slips a twenty dollar bill into her hand. Stella just nods once and sticks the bill in her sock.

A few moments later, as the team is huddled around each other in a time-out, a piercing, high-pitched scream cuts through the peace.

All eyes are directed to the blonde girl standing in the middle of the soccer field, absolutely flipping out and jumping around as if she were on fire. People begin to laugh as she dances around crazily on the field. A few coaches rush out to her, trying to figure out what the problem is. After a couple of minutes trying to calm her down, she stops jumping and stands stark still. With everyone in the stands as a witness, a slimy, slithering worm drops out of her shorts and she faints, right into the arms of the coach.

_How are those shorts looking now, Schroeder?_

And so it continues. For the next few weeks, Lucy completely sabotages Schroeder's attempts to flirt with any girl.

When he tries to talk to a girl on her tennis team, Lucy 'accidentally' whips a ball right at the back of her head.

When he writes a note asking a cross country girl for her number, Lucy replaces the slips of paper with one of her own as she passes it between their desks. Instead of having a phone number, the slip of paper now has a picture of an angry face and the words "you wish you could get my digits!" written on.

After many attacks such as these, Schroeder becomes confused. Maybe no girl is right for him, he thinks.

Until he 'accidentally' sits down on Lucy's pencil in math class one day.

"Um, Schroeder?" she says carefully, tapping his shoulder. He peers at her and it seems like he looks at her for the first time.

"What, Lucy?"

"You're sitting on my pencil."

He flushes a deep shade of red and reaches under him, retrieving the pencil and returning it to her. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's alright," she replies with a sweet smile. Immediately she goes back to her work. She smiles to herself as he slowly turns back around. She had planted her pencil there. This is all part of her plan. And it's working.

"Hey, Lucy?" Schroeder says to her, turning back around in his chair.

She glances up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

He clears his throat. He's never felt this way before. She's just Lucy, right? The same old Lucy he remembers from when they were kids. Talking to her should be a piece of cake, right?

Wrong. Her deep eyes pierce his in a way that makes him shudder. "I was wondering..."

"I'm free on Friday," she interrupts, placing her head in her hand and gazing at him with a playful smile.

"Oh," he stutters. "Well, you see, I have this really bad habit of... I don't know, like, my dates always get messed up somehow." he twiddles his thumbs and stares at the floor. "It's like a curse."

Lucy grins at him. "Don't worry," she says laughingly. "I don't think you'll have that problem with me."


End file.
